


Everyday Mutants

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [62]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the "Everyday Mutants" AU, in which most of the X-Men have something vaguely resembling normal lives. Jean Grey is a social worker for displaced mutants, Storm makes meteorologists lives interesting. Gambit is being a pain in their ass (and I'm not sure his age in this AU). I'm not sure what Logan's working at, and Magneto is a jeweler with a small shop who does mostly custom work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everyday Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Everyday Mutants" AU, in which most of the X-Men have something vaguely resembling normal lives. Jean Grey is a social worker for displaced mutants, Storm makes meteorologists lives interesting. Gambit is being a pain in their ass (and I'm not sure his age in this AU). I'm not sure what Logan's working at, and Magneto is a jeweler with a small shop who does mostly custom work.

There are just enough clouds in the sky to catch the first rays of sunlight in edges of gold on lilac-shaded gray, on a background of navy fading to cornflower. A perfect sunrise to watch from the roof of their Queens apartment building, before the sun has a chance to bake the city into summer misery. Jean leans forward to press a kiss to Ororo's white hair, and can hear her chuckle as much in her mind as aloud.

"It'll rain this afternoon. Enough to wash the dust out of the air, though it'll be as humid as those swamps you picked up your stray from after." Ororo rests her head against Jean's shoulder, cheek pressing against Jean's as they watch the clouds pale to white and pink, the sky behind to rich summer blue. "Meet in Central Park for lunch as usual?"

Jean shrugs, tilting her head a bit to rest her temple against Ororo's. "I hope so. I don't know if I can coax Remy out of the apartment for that long, though." And it goes unspoken that neither of them are really wanting to leave Remy alone quite yet. The New Orleans mutant could easily disappear into New York City's underworld, and be almost as home here as in New Orleans.

"We could ask Erik if Remy can stay at the workshop for a few hours. Or if James can watch out for him for longer than tonight."

"Remy aggravates James no end, and he only took him tonight because he owes me more than one favor." Jean sighs, and pulls away, unwinding from Ororo reluctantly. "He's probably trying to figure out if I'll notice if he kills Remy and hides the body."

"That man needs a better therapist." Ororo shakes her head, and stands with a sigh, turning to offer Jean a hand up. "Erik, then?"

Jean nods. "And lunch in Central Park."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


End file.
